freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Tea
Carol Tea is an energetic tomboy Wildcat, the best friend of Sash LilacFreedom Planet 2 - Characters and the younger sister of Corazon Tea. Along with Milla, Carol helps Lilac save Avalice from threats like Brevon or Merga. Personality Carol is a tomboy, a rather impetuous wildcat, and Lilac's best friend. She is very impulsive and tends to get in trouble, but she's intensely loyal to anyone she considers a friend of hers. But even in some moments, she tends to argue when she's not fully agreeing, or when her beliefs are not the same.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jade Creek Cave (What Do We Do Now) Carol has the instincts and reflexes of the average feline, as she often pounces, climbs walls, wagging her tail in aggravation and attacking with cat claws. She also tends to sleep for half a day, as stated by Lilac, when they were preparing to go adventuring and she was still asleep until Milla woke her up with a playful puppy bark. Carol also has a sense of curiosity, as shown in the cutscene on Zao's Airship, when she asked Milla about what kind of wish she was making (Which was to see her long-lost parents again). Carol has some Ninja influences, such as the running style. She also mentions that Red Scarves still had her all her ninja stuff, which leads Milla to think if Carol was a ninja. She may have tried out to be a ninja back when she first joined the Scarves, but probably either didn't make the cut or never completed her training. Relationships Lilac: Carol first met Lilac when she joined the Red Scarves years ago. Although they had a brief rivalry, the two became best friends who usually get along famously, with Lilac describing her as her tail, always right behind her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Crash Site (Meet Serpentine and Torque) Carol can be reluctant when going along with Lilac's heroics, often calling her "Little Miss Heropants".Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Dragon Valley (Meet Lilac and Carol) However, during their adventure, her reluctance causes tension between her and Lilac, causing her to run off on her own. When Carol goes to rescue Lilac and finds her in so much pain, she breaks down in tears and blames herself for abandoning her best friend.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Thermal Base (Brevon Encounter) Milla: Carol was saved by Milla after being trapped in a collapsing cave.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) She first notices her in a bush, following her and Lilac, and pounces at her, then apologize to her after realizing she was the one who saved her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Meet Milla) Carol can be grossed out by Milla's mannerisms, especially after watching her touch Lilac's ponytails, and annoyed the following morning, when she woke her up with a playful puppy bark.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Lilac's Treehouse (The Next Morning) On Zao's Airship, Carol saw Milla making a wish and asked what kind of wish was it. Milla told her that she wanted to see her parents again, Carol said that it sounded like a good thing to wish for. Eventually, Carol became more comfortable with Milla around, stating that she'll tell her about her past someday, if she was a good pup.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Zao's Airship Later, when Brevon mutated Milla, Carol went berserk, and goes after the warlord to make him pay.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Final Dreadnought 3 (Brevon Appears) When everything was said and done, Carol began to cry while Milla was distraught for attacking them, with Lilac trying to comfort her.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Torque: Carol met Torque after Lilac rescued him from Serpentine, with Torque mistaking her for male, due to her tomboyish appearance. Later that night, Carol was shocked to see him as an alien and runs to get Lilac. On Zao's Airship after the Sky Battle, Carol told Torque about how she and Lilac met, as well as their past with Spade and the Red Scarves.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Jiang River (Route to Shang Tu) After Torque was captured, Carol admits she likes Torque, also stating that their mission was too much for them, that they were just kids. At the end of the game, Carol wrote "Carol Wuz Here" on the side of Torque's Rocket, with a pawprint and couple hearts. Spade: Carol fought alongside Spade when she and Lilac were part of the Red Scarves years ago. She admits he was cool at first until things got weird. Carol left the Red Scarves with Lilac after Spade began crossing certain lines. Since then, Spade sees Carol as a traitor and formed a rivalry with her and Lilac. Any other history between Carol and Spade is currently unknown. Corazon: '''Corazon is Carol's older sister, though the history of their relationship is currently unknown. During the events of Freedom Planet 2, Carol will run into Cory, who tells her to stay out of her business, learning that her sister is working for Merga. Attributes Carol is an agile fighter that attacks with rapid-fire punches and kicks. Her special attack, the Wild Kick, grants her brief invulnerability, making it a great option for countering enemy attacks. She can also pounce forward for a quick burst of speed, and attacking right after a pounce will combo it into a strong claw attack. Mobility-wise, she can scale walls by repeatedly wall jumping, and she can also use specialized Jump Pads that warp her to predetermined locations in each stage. Collecting a Fuel Tank will enable her to summon a Motorcycle that increases her speed and attack power and replaces her pounce with a damage-dealing spin attack (also works as a double jump). Carol's main weaknesses are her lack of vertical reach (which is solved with the Jump Disc in FP2), her lack of ranged attacks and her dependency on the environment for most of her abilities. Speedrunning is difficult for Carol unless she obtains a Motorcycle as quickly as possible and avoids taking damage, as it will break after 3 hits. While she can fight effectively in enclosed spaces where wall jumping can be used to avoid hazards, she has far fewer options when fighting in open areas. Powers and Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: Carol's attacks can destroy the biggest and strongest of enemies, but they are unable to damage solid walls.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) * Enhanced Durability: Carol is able to withstand injuries from any attack, including Brevon's Knife Attack. * Enhanced Endurance Abilities * Martial Arts: '''Trained at a young age by the Red Scarves, Carol can fight in hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold her own in a fight against Neera, Spade, Dail, Serpentine and even Brevon. * '''Claw Retraction: '''Carol can deploy and retract cat claws from the tips of her fingers and use them in combat. ** '''Cutting: '''Carol's claws are both sharp and strong enough to damage enemies and break open crates, Treasure Chests, and even Keystone Monitors, but not solid walls. * '''Wall Jump: '''Carol is able to climb and jump up walls, using her claws to cling to a wall as she slowly slides down. * '''Instant Transmission: '''By using the Jump Pads or Jump Disc, Carol can transport between them. * '''Mechanical Constructs: '''Carol seems to have some skills as a mechanic, as she's always working on her Motorcycle. * '''Summoning: '''Simply requiring to pick up a Fuel Tank, Carol is able to summon her Motorcycle in an instant. She also is able to summon her Jump Disc by using her shard energy. Move List Freedom Planet= |-| Freedom Planet 2= On Motorcycle Carol can obtain her Motorbike by picking up a Gas Can, enabling her to ride on any flat surface, including vertical walls, ceilings and even underwater. Freedom Planet= |-| Freedom Planet 2= New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Carol will have new moves and abilities. She now has the most vertical mobility out of the other Playable Characters in the game and will even show off more Ninja-like movements. Carol is the Brawler-Type Character. * '''Jump Disc: '''A disc-like weapon that Carol can throw at enemies and then comes back to her like a boomerang. It also has the workings of a Jump Pad, enabling her to warp to where she throws the Disc, allowing her to deal extra damage to enemies and reaching super high places she can't normally reach. However, using the Jump Disc move requires energy. This new move also replaces Carol's Wild Kick. * '''Bike Fu: '''Carol can now use a combination of Kung Fu and her Motorcycle known as Bike Fu. She wields her Bike with Kung Fu-like movements. It is similar to Lilac's Rising Slash move. * '''Bike Throw: When riding a Motorcycle, Carol can now throw her Bike at enemies, just like with her Jump Disc. This replaces Carol's Wild Kick and Boost while on a Bike. * Bike Summon: '''Carol can now summon her Motorcycle at any time after using the Bike Throw. This is indicated by the wheel icon located next to the health display. * '''Ninja Sprint: '''Carol can now Sprint like a Ninja to increase her speed whenever she's not riding on her Motorcycle. * '''Guarding: Just like other playable characters, Carol can guard against certain enemy attacks. Updated Moves Along with her new moves in Freedom Planet 2, Carol has also improved some of her current moves, enabling her to use them in ways she normally couldn't. * Wild Claw: 'Carol's Wild Claw, now called "'Claw Combo", is now quicker and can slightly do more damage. She can even use this attack while crouching, having a slightly longer range than a normal Wild Claw. * 'Nitro Boost: '''Carol's Nitro Boost no longer uses energy or damage enemies in FP2, so Carol must use her Wild Claw or Bike Fu moves to fight while riding her Motorcycle. Also, it can't be used indefinitely, as pressing the button while at top speed will Guard. * '''Health Petals: '''Carol now has six Health Petals, instead of seven in FP1. However, there is a Power-Up called "Max Life Up", which can increase her Petal Count by one. Other Appearances Super Indie Karts Carol is one of the playable characters in a game called Super Indie Karts, where a variety of characters races each other similar to the Mario Kart games. Fortune Night also appears in the game as one of the courses. The game is currently available on Steam as an Early Access game and is expected to be fully released in 2017. Gallery Carol Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.jpg|Carol Sketch by R-no71 sketch_carol_pow.jpg|Carol "Pow" sketch by R-no71 CarolTea.png|Carol as seen in Freedom Planet Fp2_carol2.png|Carol image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo2 1280.png|Carol and motorcycle image by TysonTan Trivia * Carol is french and means "melody" or "song". * In removed lines of Freedom Planet, Carol mentions an older sister of her. While development, those lines, along with the option to decide with "Yes" or "No" in certain scenes, were removed. It was stated that the older sister isn't Cory, but Coral, another character by Ziyo Ling, instead. * Ziyo Ling's version of Carol, despite being a cat, ironically, fears rats. * It is unknown what type of wildcat Carol is exactly, however, she bears some resemblance to a European wildcat. *Carol's moves have influences from X of the ''Mega Man X series, for example, her Wall Jump ability. *Whenever Carol is idling for a longer time, she will say one of the following lines in that order: ** "Why are we stopping"? **"I'm bored". **"What do you think you're doing"!? *In Freedom Planet 2, Carol idolizes when reviving: **She"ll hum Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". **"It's not over yet"! **"Ready for Round 2"! References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable